Maybe
by kanna-chan94
Summary: Seraphina always hated her powers when they first revealed themselves. Her brother, Seamus, has been kidnapped by Shaw and Azazel. She is roped into joining Charles Xavier in his mission to stop Shaw. X-Men: First Class
1. Prologue

**AN: Due to the fact that some people thought I was ripping off of another fic, I have decided to re-write this one. It will have the same character, but a COMPLETELY different plot. It will also take place during the First Class timeline. I had no intention whatsoever of ripping off that person's fic, and am really sorry about that. Anyway, I think that this re-write is actually going to be a lot better and a lot more original.**

**kanna-chan does not own X-Men or X-Men: First Class. kanna-chan does own her OC, Seraphina, and whatever other OCs she decides to throw in there.**

**kanna talks in third person for the disclaimer. kanna is really sorry about that. kanna will shut up now so her readers can enjoy the story**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Ever wonder "How is it that something like this could have happened?" You don't find out the answer to that question until it's too late. By then, lives are lost, and people are suffering. My name is Seraphina. This is the story of how my life changed forever. The story of how I had to overcome fears and boundaries.<p>

I was four when my abilities first revealed themselves. I don't really remember all the details, and perhaps that's a good thing. I didn't exactly have a childhood to be proud of anyway. My family was super religious; they saw anyone different from them as 'evil.' I would often ask why, but they never gave me a straight answer. All I remember at the age of four is a giant area surrounded by flames and heat, and being on the doorstep of a house. The home where it would all start, and the home where it would all end.

Fast forward a few years. I was twelve years old, playing chess against an old man. "Checkmate." I replied, moving my final piece into position for a new play I wanted to try: the Troitzky line. It was also known as the "Halley's Comet" endgame. My long brown hair flowed in the breeze of a nice sunny day. My clothes, a pink summer dress and light purple sandals, shone in the sunlight.

"That can't be! I almost never lose!" the old man sitting across from me exclaimed. He was African-American, and looked to be in his early sixties. We were in Central Park, sitting across from each other at one of the nearby coffee shops. The old guy was boasting that he never lost a chess match, and I begged to differ. So he challenged me to a chess game. Too bad for he didn't know that I was the chess champion of the Saturday tournament held at Seamus's Game Shop. "You cheated!" he exclaimed, pointing a bony finger at me.

I shook my head as I laughed. "I never cheat. You lost."

The old man sighed. "Fine. I lost. I have to admit, though, you did put up one heck of a fight. What's your name? I like to get the names of the people who beat me so I can challenge them again."

"I'm-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing, as it played my favorite song, _Maybe_. "Hold on a sec." I said, before answering the phone. It was my older brother, Seamus. Seamus was Irish-American, and the owner of Seamus's Game Shop. We weren't technically brother and sister. He pretty much took me under his wing when I somehow wound up on his doorstep. I don't really remember how. Seamus's parents used to own the shop, but when they started travelling, they handed it down to Seamus. It was a nice life. I took piano lessons, and became a young concert pianist (not really official quite yet...I got paid to perform at homes for the elderly, though), as well as an amazing chess player. Seamus was better, of course, but I was almost as good as he was, and that was saying something. Seamus was also the lead guitarist in a rock band, but he couldn't sing for his life. He did however, write very good songs. A nice life. I didn't want anything to change.

"Sera, what's up? Where are you?" Seamus shouted through the phone.

"I just creamed this guy in chess in Central Park, and-"

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

I glanced at my watch. Crap. I forgot I had a piano recital at 6:00, and it was already 3:30. I had to eat, shower, change into a dress, and get to the concert hall half an hour early. "Crap! I forgot!" I exclaimed. "I'll get home as soon as I can. You're coming, right?"

"Yeah. Now get yourself down here fast!"

"Sheesh, keep your hair on. I'm on my way." I hung up, before noticing that the old man was gone, and, amidst the crowd of people walking through the park, there was a somewhat tall guy just standing there. He had short, light brown hair, and eyes that were as blue as the ocean. He seemed to be looking right back at me. I couldn't help but think about how rude it was to stare and how late I was running, that when I turned around and looked back, he vanished.

I caught the first cab I could find back to the game shop, and ran through the door. Something didn't feel right, though. Seamus looked...different. His brown hair wasn't as messed up as it usually was. It wasn't the light brown color I had seen before. It was blonde. His eyes weren't the usual warm and welcoming brown color. They were instead a cold and predator-like yellow. He looked at me with a cold expression on his face. "Hey, Seraphina." he greeted coldly, waving, before turning back to the shop computer. This was definitely unlike him.

"Seamus, what's up?" I asked. "Everything all right?" That's when I noticed something. It was suddenly very cold in the shop. The shop was usually a comfortable room temperature, but it was freezing right now. That's when it dawned on me. Seamus would never, not in a million years, dye his hair. His ex-girlfriend, Emma, said that his brown hair looked 'cute.' I didn't trust Emma, and sure enough, she left Seamus for one of the guys in his band. Dustin, or whatever his name was, and she clung to him like glue. "You're not Seamus." I realized aloud. 'Seamus' smirked. "Who are you? What have you done with my brother?"

"Your brother," the thing spat, "is no longer here. All you have now is me. And what can you do about it?" The disguise that the thing wore vanished in a burst of flames, as it was replaced by the monster's true form. He was red all over, and wore what looked like an extremely expensive black suit. He had slightly pointed ears, and his hair was dark and slicked back.

"Oh, you have no idea, freak." I could feel my body start to get hot. I could feel someone outside the shop watching me. "Now, I'm going to give you precisely five seconds to answer one question, before I kill you. Where is my brother?" I snarled. I got the strange feeling someone was watching me. I ignored it for now, focusing on what was going on here and now. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

The demon laughed. "My name is Azazel. As for who I work for, I work for Sebastian Shaw."

"That's two questions down, one to go. Again, five seconds. Where is my brother?" A small flame appeared in my hand, and it slowly started to spread around my body, until my entire lower body was on fire.

"You'll find out with this message. Don't bother trying, though. He's probably dead, and he wouldn't want to be rescued by someone, or something, like you."

I screamed, as I could feel my entire body burn. Fire was suddenly everywhere in the shop; it's a miracle it didn't get to the second floor, the housing floor where Seamus and I lived. I must have blacked out, because when I woke up, the shop was _ruined_. Everything was in shambles. Azazel was gone, but I saw a note on the ground. I gingerly picked it up, only to find that I couldn't understand it. It looked as if it was written in some other language. I looked at the letter, and realized what it looked like. It was Greek! It was ancient Greek! But how could I tell? I had never seen symbols like that before.

I stuffed the letter in a pocket on my dress, as I held back the tears in my eyes and I ran into the back of the store to make sure everything was okay. If only I knew how wrong I was. I saw a little boy lying dead on the floor. He must have died from loss of blood. Or the intense heat. Either way, I was responsible. I had to get out of the place as fast as I could. The evidence was all destroyed thanks to the fire, too.

I quickly ran up to my room on the second floor of the shop, which had a small safe hidden in the back of my closet. I packed a backpack with various necessities, such as a change of clothes and various toiletries. I also grabbed all my piano books and folders. I went over to the safe, and took out the money that I had been saving for that antique glass chess set in the shop's front window. Seeing as the shop was practically destroyed, I had no other use for the money. I quickly counted it. Five hundred dollars. This was from playing at various concerts and helping around at the shop. More than enough for a few days. I threw the money in my wallet, and ran out the door.

I caught the first cab I could into the city. I quickly called the concert hall and told them I was on my way. A few minutes past. "Something wrong, miss?" the cabbie asked as he was driving.

"Wh-no, it's nothing." I replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." the cabbie replied, as we pulled up to a red light. He turned around, and that's when I got a good look at his face. It was the old man I played chess against earlier in the day!

"It's you!" I gasped. "You're that old guy I played chess against earlier!"

"Now, I don't like that term, young lady-"

"Well, I don't know your name, so I don't have anything better to call you."

"Chisomo. That's my name."

"Chisomo, huh?" I muttered to myself, as the light changed to green. "Interesting name. I'm Seraphina." I introduced myself.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you."

I smiled to myself. "Thanks."

"So, Miss Seraphina, where are you headed?" I handed him a piece of paper with the address. He smiled. "I'm actually on my way there right now. My shift's over for the day, and I told my mom I'd swing by. I just have to pick up a friend of mine, first."

"Friend?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you two will get along great."

I wasn't really great with people. I was generally a pretty quiet person. I didn't have a lot of friends, except for Seamus and his family. Seamus always said that contrasted with how much I loved music and singing, though. He said that you'd never be able to tell how quiet I usually was. I sat with Chisomo in silence as the cab pulled up in front of a hotel. Sure enough, the man who was staring at me earlier was there. Coincidence? I didn't believe in them. Something was fishy.

"Chisomo, my friend!" The man exclaimed, as Chisomo got out of the car and shook hands with his friend. "Great to see you again."

"You as well, Charles." Chisomo replied, smiling. "Come on; we don't have much time. One of my passengers is in a bit of a hurry."

"Another passenger? You told me it was just us going to the concert."

"I did, but it turns out she's an old friend from earlier today. She was the youngest person to beat me in a chess game. Come on in, and I'll introduce you." As soon as Chisomo said that, I wished so much that I was invisible. I did _not _want to be in the same cab as this guy. I didn't care who he was. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't possible. I sighed. The man-Charles, I think it was-got into the car and sat next to me in the back. "Right," Chisomo said, "Charles, this is Seraphina. Seraphina, Charles. There, now you two know each other." Chisomo ran to the front of the cab, and hopped into the driver's seat, before turning the cab around the other way.

"Nice to meet you." Charles said, extending a hand out to me. I didn't take it. I just looked down at my dress. That's when I felt it. Something was poking around in my head. I didn't like it. I tried to block it out, and surprisingly enough, it worked. Charles's eyes widened when I looked up. That's when it hit me. A telepath? I thought I was the only person who was...different.

The next five minutes were spent in silence. That's when I felt it. That presence from the shop. Azazel, or whatever he called himself. He was coming towards the middle of the intersection we were at, fast. I had to do something. "Chisomo!" I shouted. "Turn the cab around! Something's coming-"

It was too late. A force that was the color of red and as fast as a speeding bullet came straight at us. Charles and I somehow managed to get out of the car before it exploded and escape with a few cuts and bruises. Charles crawled towards his friend.

I only wished I could say that Chisomo was all right.

Chisomo's face was cut and bruised all over. Shards of glass were in his arms and legs. His entire body was covered with oil from the car. I glared at the red area, which quickly took the form of Azazel. "I see you brought some friends." He smirked. "More blood?"

I scoffed. "Hardly. What do you want?"

"I wish to talk."

"You wouldn't be creating all this unnecessary bloodshed if it were just to speak with me." I could feel my body start to burn up again. Charles was clearly staring at me from his position on the ground next to Chisomo, but I was focused on Azazel. "Now, don't make me ask you again. Where is my brother?"

Azazel laughed. "What's in it for me if I tell you?"

"Answer me, and you might find out."

"Liar."

"So?"

"So, all the more reason to kill you. But, I'd rather you kill yourself. Slowly and painfully, in an attempt to find the one person you care about. The one person you love. The one person who will make it all okay." I stared at Azazel, as my body began to heat up more and more. I could see a plan coming together in his eyes. "But why bother? He has forgotten who you are."

"LIAR!" Before I realized what was going on, I had a fireball in my hand. I threw it at him, only for him to just dodge it.

"He has forgotten who you are. He has sworn eternal loyalty to Sebastian Shaw."

"SHUT UP!" I threw another fireball, as more fire began to surround me. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. It felt...almost...normal. Despite the feeling of normalcy, I couldn't help but feel someone staring at me. Charles, again, I assumed. I ignored it, as I focused all my anger, hatred, and rage at Azazel.

"Never again will you see your brother. And if you do, he will kill you. Or, you'll kill him. One or the other. Or you'll kill each other. Any of those options will be exciting to watch." Azazel smiled to himself.

"LIAR!" I shouted, as more and more fire began to surround me. "SHUT UP!" Before I knew what was going on, fire started to spread everywhere. "YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY BROTHER OR HURT ANYONE I CARE ABOUT AGAIN!" The flames were brighter and hotter than ever. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, let alone what was going through my head. I felt something poking around in my head, but I ignored it. All I cared about was taking Azazel down and finding my brother.

When the flames faded, I was exhausted. I was about to collapse on my feet, if it weren't for the motivation I had to make sure that Chisomo and Charles were all right. I staggered towards them, only to find the body of Chisomo, burnt to a crisp. About half his face was burnt off, and his arms and legs were nothing more than little black stumps.

I had killed him.

I closed my eyes, and tried to hold back tears, as I focused on the energy I felt from Azazel. He was still alive. I pounded a fist into the ground as I gave a cry of grief and anger.

The only words that went through my mind were: _I will find you, brother. No matter what it takes._

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what do you think? I may or may not pair her up with an OC mutant (who I may or may not add), but I'm looking forward to updating this story very much! Unfortunately, I won't be able to, considering I'm currently typing this on my vacation, and I won't have internet access for the next few weeks (starting Sunday). So...R&R!**

**PS: Screw the rules, I write FanFiction! (points to anyone who gets that reference)**


	2. Chapter One: Iron

**AN: Hi! So...I'm back with an update, and currently on an extended vacation (so hadn't planned on my flight plans being changed...currently stuck where I am until Sunday...ugh). Please R&R, it means so much! Also, please, please, PLEASE check out LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden's stories...they're slash, but they're really good! That's a lot coming from me; it takes a lot to get me to read a slash fic! Although some of the Cherik (Charles/Erik) fics have been interesting...anyway, yeah.**

**Kanna-chan does not own anything except for Seraphina and anything else of her creation that she decides to throw in.**

* * *

><p>It took a while before I finally regained the feeling in my body, let alone any senses. Actually, scratch that. The senses were the first thing that came in. The room smelled of disinfected. I heard voices, and they were arguing loudly. I could taste something really gross in my mouth. I felt something along the lines of a blanket covering me. I struggled to open my eyes, as light slowly came into vision. I saw Charles, a girl with blonde hair, and a boy with glasses, and the three of them were arguing, before they turned to me. The room was all grey, and there was a small window. I was lying on some kind of cot.<p>

The three people started to walk towards me, and when they finally got to me, Charles spoke first. "You're awake," he said, smiling.

I couldn't speak. I wouldn't speak. I refused to. That was my punishment for all this death and destruction I was surrounded by. I didn't care what they called me. I could take it. I refused to speak. That was what I would give up, until I got my brother back. Or until I killed Azazel. Whichever came first. Either way, I wouldn't speak. I don't care if it made me a mute for life. I wasn't going to speak.

"You've been asleep for four days," the boy with glasses said, sighing in relief.

Still no answer. They exchanged a look. The girl spoke next, with, "Your name's Seraphina, right?"

I would NOT give them an answer. Charles placed two fingers on his temple and closed his eyes. I felt that familiar sensation of someone, or something, trying to force its way into my head. I concentrated on forcing it out, and when I did, Charles looked surprised. I placed my hand on his arm and started concentrating on it. I could feel it slowly getting hotter and hotter. Charles's face went from an expression of shock to pain, and I jumped up and out of the cot, before running.

I had no idea where I was going, but I ran. I ran and ran, until I crashed into someone. "Whoa, short stuff," the guy laughed. I looked up. The guy was kinda tall, fairly muscular, and had blonde hair. Nothing like Azazel's disguise. "Where are you going?"

All I could do was stare. I slowly thought back to the past events. Then I had an epiphany. What if, in addition to fire, I could manipulate heat? Body heat, maybe? I touched the guy on the wrist, and sent the thoughts _What's your name?_ into his head.

His eyes widened. _So, you're like the prof., huh?_

_The prof.? What do you mean?_

_Charles. He's a professor. And a telepath. Anyway, my name's Alex. What's yours?_

_Seraphina. Where am I?_

_You're in a CIA base. How are you doing this anyway?_

_I'm not really sure. I just know that I can manipulate fire. Charles, or whatever his name is, tried forcing his way into my head, and I forced him out, before burning him on his arm. It'll heal. When I ran into you, I wondered if I could manipulate heat, too. I suppose this is me manipulating body heat. I guess I can use telepathy or read someone's mind, but only through touch._

_Impressive._

"Alex!" Charles called. My eyes widened, and so did Alex's. _We'll continue this conversation later _were the thoughts I sent to him, as Alex nodded. Charles and the boy and girl ran towards us, and then two more boys and a girl ran up to us from all directions. One of the boys was short and had red hair and freckles. The other boy was tall and African-American, and the girl was about the same height as the blonde, but this girl looked Hispanic and had dark hair and tattoos.

The others gasped for breath, except for Charles. He just rubbed his arm where I burned him. He sighed as he rubbed. "I suppose introductions are in order. As you already know, I'm Charles," he said, pointing to himself, "and that's Raven," he pointed to the blonde, "Alex," he pointed to Alex, "Sean," pointing to the redhead, "Angel," pointing to the Hispanic girl, "and Darwin." He quickly looked around. "Where are Erik and Moira," he asked.

"No clue," The one called Sean replied. Charles concentrated for a minute, before actually yelling out the names of the two people in questions.

I just stared at everyone with wide eyes. What else could I do? Who were these people? What did Alex mean when he said that we were in a CIA base? I had so many questions. I'd have to save them for later. I looked around, not really paying much attention to anything in particular. "Charles," a man stated, as he, followed by a woman who was fairly shorter than him, came up to us. "You called?" The man wore a black turtleneck shirt and jeans, whereas the woman wore what looked like a pantsuit of some sort.

Charles sighed, and put the fingers of his right hand to the bridge of his nose as he rubbed it in exasperation. "Yes," he replied. Charles pointed to me as I stared at the two people who came up to us. "I called you here because introductions are in order. This is Seraphina. Seraphina, this is Erik Lensherr and Moira McTaggert."

I looked at the two of them before nodding in understanding the information. "So, that's it? No 'Hi?' No 'What the hell am I doing here?' No 'Get me out of here?' Damn, Charles, that's definitely a new one," Erik commented, staring at me. There was something in his eyes; something that seemed...haunted.

"Very funny, Erik," Charles replied. "Raven, could you please show Seraphina to a room? If there isn't one available, she's going to have to room with you. Is that all right?"

"I suppose," Raven sighed, shrugging her shoulders. What was her deal? Was she personally connected to Charles in some way? Did I piss her off when I burned him? I didn't care, but it added to the list of questions. Wonderful. "Come on," she said, in a voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever. I glanced over at Alex and Charles; my eyes wide with fear. The two of them seemed to nod as if to say 'Go on. Follow her.'

* * *

><p>It had to have been at least a couple hours later. I glanced at the first clock I could find and saw that it was almost seven o'clock in the evening. I decided to take a walk. As I walked, I thought I heard voices. It sounded like they were coming from a room somewhere nearby. I continued to follow the sound, until I reached a window. I looked through it and saw Alex. I quickly hid away, but apparently he saw me, and made up some excuse to go outside. When he did, I just stared at him with wide eyes. He reached out a hand, which I took. '<em>Hey, what's up?<em>' he thought towards me.

'_Just walking around._' I replied.

'_Well, walking around all alone like this is depressing. Why don't you come and hang with us? We can keep this part of your ability a secret between us, okay? Come on, Raven is making us all come up with codenames_.'

'_I really don't-_'

'_Come on, Seraphina. You can leave anytime you want. Just hang with us for a little bit? Please?_'

I sighed. He clearly wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon. '_Fine._'

He smiled at me, before taking me back in the same way he came out. We sat down next to each other on the couch. Looking around, I saw Raven, Sean, and the other people, whose names I couldn't remember. "Hey, guys, you remember Seraphina, right," Alex asked. He was answered with a bunch of nods.

"We have to come up with a codename for you," Raven commented, bouncing in excitement. "We're just showing off our powers and coming up with codenames. And...I want to be called...Mystique."

"Aw, no fair," The one called Sean exclaimed. "I wanted to be called Mystique!"

"Well, too bad. I called it. And besides," Raven said, changing into an exact copy of Sean, "I'm way more mysterious than you are."

The African-American kid-Darwin, or whatever his name was-went up next. His mutation was pretty awesome. Adapting to survive. Damn. I got stuck with flames and heat. Why couldn't I be stuck with something cool like that? "So, Sean," Darwin asked, "What do you want to be called?"

"Hm...I'm thinking...Banshee," Sean replied, nodding to himself.

The boy with the glasses-Hank, I believe it was-laughed, before saying, "Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

Sean jumped off the couch, before saying, "Cover your ears." He looked around at us, making sure we had all done what was asked. I then noticed that the only thing separating him from the window was a table. He took a deep breath, before letting out a high pitched scream that shook the room and shattered the window glass. I was impressed. Supersonic screams definitely were cool. Still...it would have hindered my singing voice, so that would have definitely had its downs now and then.

Angel went after Sean, showing off her dragonfly-like wings and how she could shoot some kind of energy ball out of her mouth. Apparently, she decided to keep her name. After Angel was Hank, who, instead of having feet for feet, he had hands. What was the word that was used to describe him...well, it was a really big word, and I'm pretty sure it started with a P. Para...something. Nobody came up with a codename for him. Poor guy.

"Alex," Darwin asked, "What is your gift? What can you do?"

Alex mumbled something along the lines of, "I can't do it; not in here." He was quickly pressured into going outside and showing off his ability, which was being able to shoot plasma rays from his chest. That was definitely pretty bad-ass. The rays sliced a stature clean in half! Everyone cheered, before he was codenamed Havok.

"And one left." Raven commented, pointing at me. "So, Seraphina, what can you do?" My eyes widened in fear. I was so scared. I didn't want to show off my ability, curse, whatever you wanted to call it.

Alex came up to me, before asking me, "Would you rather do it if I came out with you?" I nodded. He motioned to the others to move back a bit as we walked outside. He took me to a clear space, before saying, "I'm just going to be over there, okay?" I nodded again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my entire body, trying to remember what it was that made me discover these powers. When it finally dawned on me what it was, I allowed the heat of the flames to envelop my body without burning me. I could hear everyone gasp in awe. I shot off a couple fireballs at the ground (I didn't want to burn down the trees), and allowed the flames to dissolve when I was finished.

"Not bad, Seraphina," Alex exclaimed, running up and hugging me. I felt really, really, really tired, and my head hurt.

"Hey, I think I have a codename for her! How about Star," Raven asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Well, here's my thinking behind it. She's like the sun, right? All that fire and heat...you know? And given that the sun's a star..." Realization dawned on everyone's faces. Well, except for mine. My head hurt, and I felt really tired. I went over to the couch and collapsed into a deep sleep.

I only wished that the sleep came without dreams, or with good ones at any rate. It didn't.

I saw hordes of demons engaged in a battle. Were they mutants? I wasn't sure. All I could tell was that they were demons of some sort, and they were all red. The same shade of red as Azazel. I looked over to the other side of the battle, and saw what appeared to be angelic beings, but they were white and graceful with every movement. There was lots of blood spilled on both sides of the battle; but most of the angels were slaughtered. I cried and screamed, but no one heard me.

I slowly began to withdraw from the dream, and as I did, I could feel myself slowly come back to reality. I could feel tears on my face, and someone's hands on my face, trying to wipe the tears away. My throat hurt. Light slowly came into my eyesight, and, although it was blurry at first, I woke up to see Charles and Erik. I looked at my surroundings. The room looked completely _trashed_. Broken glass was everywhere, along with cups and candy wrappers and stuff like that.

Charles looked like he had just gone through something painful; completely mirroring how I felt: like crap. "What the _bloody hell_ was that," Charles whispered to himself, rubbing his head. I looked over at Erik, who was looking at his friend. Did Charles see my dream? I mentally shook my head. That was impossible; Charles couldn't even read my mind!

"What did you see," Erik asked.

As Charles started to describe what it was that he saw, the ground shook. It was NOTHING like an earthquake. Charles and Erik ran out of the room, and I followed after them...

Only to run smack into Alex and the others, who were just as confused as I was. As soon as I was briefed on the situation, we all took off to help, but we were forced back by CIA operatives into the recreation room. We all exchanged terrified glances at each other, and before we knew it, a man wearing what looked like a helmet of some sort walked in the room through the double doors. I wondered; was this Shaw? Given that he was shortly followed by Azazel and another one, who had somewhat long dark hair, I had to assume so.

However, this man-assuming that he was Shaw-did the last thing that I expected: he took off the helmet, handed it to the unfamiliar guy, walked up to us, and spoke. "Good evening," he said, smiling at all of us, "My name is Sebastian Shaw. I am not here to hurt you." The seven of us exchanged nervous glances, before getting into fighting stances. All I could do was just glare at Azazel, who smiled cruelly right back at me. Shaw ignored this. He continued with, "My friends. There's a revolution coming; when mankind discovers who we are, what we can do. Each of us has a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule.

"Choose freely," he continued, "but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So," he looked at all of us individually, while I just continued to stare down Azazel, "You can stay, and fight for people who hate and fear you, or you can join me, and live like kings." He looked at me, Raven, and Angel, before saying, "And queens."

I continued to stare Azazel down, who appeared to be awaiting orders from his...leader. Who was Sebastian Shaw? What did he want? Why was he recruiting mutants like this? I needed answers. No. Not just answers. I needed something...more. But what?

Something quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. It was the sound of heels clicking against the floor. I snapped out of it, only to find Angel walking towards Shaw. When she took his hand, all of us stared at her in disbelief. "Angel," Raven cried out in disbelief.

"What the hell? Are you kidding me," Sean shouted, stepping forward, only to be restrained by Alex.

All I could do was stare in disbelief. Somehow, I wasn't that surprised, but still. Why anyone? Why Angel? Was Azazel brainwashing her? Was that another one of his powers. I was doubtful about that.

"Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of," Angel replied, smiling at us.

"Wait," Darwin shouted.

Shaw's smile got wider. "All right then. What are your powers?"

Darwin shrugged, as the rest of us exchanged shocked looks. "I can adapt to survive. Guess I'm going with you."

"Excellent."

Darwin walked over to Angel, taking her hand, before he shouted, "Alex! Do it now!" Alex gathered energy in his chest, before firing off the plasma energy from before. Darwin and Angel ducked down, but Alex is stunned after the blast is over. Shaw somehow managed to absorb his attack! How? Was this one of Shaw's powers?

Darwin threw a right hook at Shaw, only for it to be blocked. Shaw smiled wickedly, as a ball of energy began to form in his hand. Shaw's smile grew wider, as he said, "Adapt to this." Shaw forced the ball of energy into Darwin's mouth.

Shaw then fell back in line with the others, as Azazel took Shaw and the rest of his crew, including Angel, away. Before he took them away, though, I heard something in my mind. It sounded like Azazel. But how? All that was said, though, was, "Come and find me. If you dare. You bring nothing but death and destruction with you." I shook my head mentally, as the voice continued, "You know it's true. You can't kill me, and you never will. Just like how you'll never save your brother." I wanted the voice to shut the hell up! But it wouldn't. It continued with, "You know, you have been burnt at the stake during the Inquisition for having powers such as these. But, then again, it's not the 1600s anymore. Besides, I'd rather kill you myself. Or watch you slowly kill yourself as you try to find your brother. Or, better yet, watch you kill him and he you. That would be most interesting." The voice laughed. "Still, you have no chance of finding him, let alone finding me." The voice finally faded, and my head started spinning.

I could see Darwin struggling to adapt to the energy within his body. Clearly, though, this energy was an unfamiliar substance to him. Energy such as this was clearly unable to be adapted to. Darwin continued to struggle, until his body turned to stone, which then crumbled into dust.

I began to silently cry in my mind. All I could do was look on. Darwin didn't deserve to die! He didn't do anything! Why did that Shaw bastard have to kill him, why? And Azazel...why didn't I kill him right then and there? If it was anyone's fault that Darwin was dead, it was mine.

I looked over at everyone else, and saw that they were all crying. Alex, Sean...everyone. The dizziness finally took over, and everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap! Who is this mysterious voice in Seraphina's head? Azazel? Emma Frost? An OC telepath of this author's own insane mind? Well...wait until chapter 2 (2, 3...however you want to look at it)! In the mean time, I will be updating my other fics, such as True Blood: Fade and The Ring that Binds Thee! Check them out, R&R, you guys know the deal!**

**Also (thanks to Morgana359 for giving me the idea), I have taken to naming my stories and chapters after songs. So, here's the title for this chappy.**

**Song: Iron  
>Artist: Within Temptation <strong>


End file.
